In the art, the application and finishing of wall coverings involves the use of a broad knife, which consists of a flat, sharp piece of metal with a handle at one end. The broad knife is pressed or drug across various types of wall coverings and finishes in order to smooth the wall coverings and finishes. Oftentimes, as the broad knife is moved across the wall, damage results to the wall covering if the user is not extremely careful. The problem with the present state of the art is that most broad knives are made of metal and utilize a sharp edge in the area of the contact surface. This sharp edge requires the user to push or pull the broad knife across the areas being worked on in a single linear direction. If the user were to change the path of the broad knife during motion, this action would result in tearing and/or damage to the wall or wall covering. To further complicate matters, it is common for air pockets to form during the normal application of wall coverings.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a finishing board which can be used to apply wall coverings in nonlinear paths without fear of damaging the wall covering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finishing board which minimizes air pockets in the applied wall covering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finishing board which is simple in design, inexpensive, and easy to use.